Toys
by Never an Alien
Summary: Michelangelo is eager to try out a new toy. [PWP, light bondage]


**A/N:** Anonymous on tumblr prompted a Don/Mikey smut drabble involving sex toys. There were a lot of ideas I wanted to put into this, but I ultimately kept it short and sweet.

* * *

"Yes… Yes, I know but-... No, I'm not saying you should-"

Donatello covered his face with both hands, stifling a groan. He suppressed the urge to scream back at the woman on the other side of the phone line - to tell her to just _listen_.

The woman then paused her rambling mid-sentence; she'd either run out of things to say or she was taking a second to catch her breath. Donnie took that opportunity to cut in, "Look, ma'am, if I'm understanding things correctly, the problem lies in your broadband connection, not the machine. You will have to call your internet service provider."

He managed to hide any telling exasperation in his voice, yet still kept the tone firm to hold the woman's attention. It seemed to be effective. Donnie waited for a response, but when he only received a stuttering "um" and "but", he figured he'd done enough and his finger hovered over the key that would end their conversation.

"If you need continued tech support, please contact me again." And with that, the call dropped. He knew it was ill-advised to click away a customer before they'd acquired proper assistance. However, for once Donatello didn't care how unprofessional he might have acted.

A dull ache had seized Donatello's shoulders. He cocked his head carefully, checking if he'd gotten a wry neck, but it seemed to be a simple irritation caused by slumping in front of the computer for too many hours; he had been careless with keeping a straight posture when working.

A nap before opening up the phone line again would sit nicely. If only he didn't have other unfinished business to attend to, so a short break had to suffice. The sound of Donnie's computer gently whirring kept the room from descending into true stillness. That and the faint buzzing coming from behind.

"Mmph mmmph..."

And his brother's muffled pleads.

Donnie spun his office chair round and fixed his eyes on the bed. "How are you holding up, Mikey?"

Twitching and squirming, Michelangelo tilted his head to the side. A black cloth covered his eyes, but Donnie could still sense those blue orbs searching for him. Another moan escaped Mikey's throat, and he pulled, albeit rather half-heartedly, at the bindings around the wrists which tied him to the bedframe.

The sight alone did a number on Donnie.

He got up, walked across the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Mikey felt the mattress sink under Donnie's weight, and reacted instantly. "Mmmph." Mikey's mouth formed a thin line around the rubber bit, his breath quickening as he anticipated Donnie's next move.

Donnie trailed his hand down Mikey's front, all the way to his pulsating erection, and observed how his whole frame quivered by the feathery touch, then stopped to wrap his fingers around the cause of the droning sound: a vibrating cock ring attached to a dildo, in which only the cock ring was currently in use.

Mikey had stormed into Donnie's room to show the new sex toy he'd bought and begged to try it out. Even though it was right before Donnie's afternoon shift, he didn't see anything wrong with a little multitasking. There was a glimmer in Mikey's eyes which Donnie had come to recognise as wild desire, eager enough to agree to any deal, and so he couldn't let such an opportunity slip away.

"You've been good, haven't you? Waiting for me so patiently."

Mikey nodded frantically. The corners of Donnie's mouth curved up into a smile; he delighted in his abilities to turn his wisecracking little brother to nothing more than a needy mess, thrilled in seeing him so helpless and desperate for release.

After he figured he'd tortured him long enough, Donnie began sliding the ring up and down Mikey's cock. The fact that it was already slick with precum made it that more simpler. Mikey cried out in response to the tantalising treatment, hips bucking up in an effort to get closer to the source of his bliss. His movements turned even more frenzied when Donnie leaned down to lick away a pearly bead of fluid from the leaking top. He sealed his lips around the head, savouring the taste of arousal as Mikey's legs became rigid, and took in the first inches of his shaft.

Donnie touched his own slit, rubbing at it with consistency until his erection slipped free. Mikey's cock felt feverishly hot against his tongue, and the vibrations of the toy sent a peculiar sensation through his mouth, intensifying the strikes of cool lightning that coursed between his haunches with every stroke.

Before long, Donnie pulled back, which left Mikey instinctually humping the empty air. Drool ran down Mikey's cheeks and chin, the heels of his feet dug into the mattress and his breath kept hitching, all heralding his peak.

"Don't want to put your toy to waste," was his only explanation when Mikey whined in his absence. While Donnie would have been happy to just suck Mikey off; being able to make him cum with his mouth alone was always rewarding, there was still this lingering curiosity that itched to be satisfied.

There was no doubt Mikey was quickly approaching his climax, so Donnie wasted no time lubing up the dildo part of the sex toy. He flipped it over as much as he could and circled the tip around Mikey's entrance, rubbing and massaging the lube into his skin, before sliding it in.

Donnie looked up, an expression of intense curiosity on his face. Mikey's reaction to the unexpected stimulation didn't disappoint. He squeaked in protest, but just barely. Donnie gave the toy a twist and Mikey's body tried to arch.

"Mmm- mmmph…!"

Without really noticing, Donnie's free hand had resumed to touching himself. Switching between sliding up and down the long length and massaging the head, his thoughts were soon taken over by a hazy fog. The tension and flaring heat had become unbearable, and so he sped up the process of pushing Mikey over the edge by repeatedly pulling the dildo in and out in long, deep thrusts.

"_Ah- _Does that feel good, Mikey? Do you like it?" Donnie said hoarsely. He was a little surprised to see Mikey still having enough presence of mind to nod his response. "You love it, don't you? You want it _badly._"

The dirty talk was seemingly the last thing Mikey needed. Donnie watched him clench his teeth around the bit and ride out his orgasm as it washed through him, listened to his moans cease near the end of it and then pant in time with the last waves of fading rapture…

Donnie groaned, and a short moment later he was done in by the heat and exertion. He threw his head back and came hard, painting a stripe across Mikey's plastron.

It was a good few minutes until Donnie managed to come from his high and regain awareness of the world around him. Mikey trembled as a couple aftershocks travelled through his system. The toy got pulled out, shortly followed by the gag, blindfold and bindings, and Mikey released a shallow breath of relief.

Mikey's lips worked vainly to form words out of the ragged pants coming out.

"Need a minute?" Donnie asked and nuzzled close into Mikey's neck, revelling in the moment.

"Yeah." Mikey sounded weak and tired, but completely happy. He remained quiet for a while longer as he slowly recovered his senses. "That…" he started, licking his lips moist, "that's not what I bought that toy for."

"Are you complaining?"

"I'm just sayin'…"

Donnie sighed, although still smiling, "That's what you get for throwing your money away. You already bought a vibrator last month and-"

"I know, I know, I'll save my money." Mikey ran a finger down Donnie's forearm, pouting slightly, before he offered the other a coy wink. "_Buuut_ you should know, I found a really hot double-ended dildo on this website."


End file.
